Next question
by qxzky.co
Summary: Basically, the wwe superstars have all the time in the world to answer fan's questions. Any question is fair game, any wwe superstar can answer. Review or PM a question to have it answered by my fake panel of wwe superstars that can change from chapter to chapter. Not necessarily PG. M for future chapters. first question: the panel's reaction to fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Guys, this is my first ever completely interactive fanfic. the first chapter will be up soon, And when it is, the reviews from that chapter will be the material for the next few chapters. **

**Here's how it works.**

**You can PM Me a question and the name of a wwe superstar, or two or three, or just say all, and the wwe superstars present at this fictional panel will answer the question you sent. **

**You can PM just the question, and I will choose who answers. **

**You can pM or review with how you want the person of your choice to enter the fic. I will add them. **

**Whatever you want to see, in the format of a comic-con panel, please review or PM. I want to see what ideas you all come up with, so I will wait a minute before posting the first chapter. **

**You can review or PM two names with the words slash, and I will add them to the story.**

**Basically if you want it, I will write it. **

**I only have like three questions thought up for now, but please, feel free to PM me or review with a pairing you want to see, or a question you wish to ask. **

**The following chapter is the first chapter. This is the introduction, and the first question. **

**Come on, guys! ask away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Starting with the obvious question here. Please review with more questions. None of that 'waiting to post' bull. As soon as I get the question I start working, and as soon as I finish, I upload. and as soon as I upload, I publish. Review! do you like? what do you want asked next?**

The fan walked up cautiously. He clutched a small laptop to his narrow chest and asked, "Have any of you ever read any fanfictions of yourselves and what do you think of it?" he ducked away from the mike immediately.

They decided to start with Cena. "Yes, I have read a few small things. I think it is something that takes imagination, but sometimes people take it a bit too far. The fanfictions that I have read range from me throwing my mom a birthday party to several inappropriate scenarios that I won't mention. I am glad they divide the stories by ratings, and hope that they remain within their audiences. Not everything is okay for everyone."

Cody Rhodes was the net to speak, since he sat to Cena's left. "I have read a few of these, and as a happily married man, let me say, that most of you have me all wrong in these. I am a grown man." He gestured towards himself, speaking in his dashing voice. "Let me say something to all the writers out there: If I were gay, I would be the pitcher. Since I am not, let me say this: for the most part, I sit there like, 'ugh! I am not like that!' When I read most things."

Darren Young was next, and to the left of Cody. "No one really says anything about me." Darren shrugs.

Orton was to Darren's left , and looked out at the audience with a smirk. He held hos arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Oh yeah, it's me! Fanfiction's golden boy! Let's see here. Most of the slash is unrealistic, and definitely untrue, but a lot of the het one shots are actually hot. Although I don't agree with a lot of the plot lines, or the way I am portrayed at times, I must say, a lot of these are written by really creative minds, and don't let my lack of public support stop you." He looked at the audience with a smug grin. "yes, I do have the body of an Adonis. Thanks for noticing!" he grinned to his left at Reigns, who looked oddly uncomfortable for about a half a second.

"I don't tell anyone anything about my personal life, so I am pretty sure there is nobody sitting at their computer writing anything about me. And of course, if they are, I don't care. I win my matches. That is what counts."

Sheamus blushed a bit. "There probably isn't anything about me either. Curse of the ginger." He shrugged and looked at AJ. She wiggled her eyebrows and took out her phone. After a few seconds, she turned to Sheamus. "There are twenty-seven fanfiction stories that include you and me. I am sure all of them are delightful, but I have never read one." She turned back to the audience. "I have been far too busy being champion to read anything." AJ looked over at Punk.

"There are a few that I have read, and as for my opinion, I will keep that to myself." A few of the audience members booed. Punk just laughed and grinned widely. "Although…" he continued. A few of the audience members sat forward to listen. "I will say the fans go through a lot to give me a backstory, and that is interesting."

**So far, the panel includes Cena, Orton, Darren, Rhodes, Reigns, Sheamus, Punk, and AJ. Review if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

A geltleman in a spock uniform came up and tapped the mike once before speaking. "My question is for Sheamus." He spoke quietly but clearly. "A bit of a serious question, so please don't dodge. Who would be the superstar you would most want to do a gay storyline with?"  
Punk clutched his shorn hair and cried out angrily. "Aaaaugh! You just ended a sentence with a preposition!"  
The gentleman rephrased. "With whom would you be most likely to do a gay storyline?"  
Sheamus sat for a moment thinking, then sat forward to the mike, speaking in a lower, more serious tone than usual.  
"In this industry, we have so little that we are allowed to keep personal. Our audience has proven they like to see us hide as little as possible, physically and emotionally. They want drama, they want fighting. Wvery emotion has to be larger than life, every move has to be devastating, every line has to be perfect. It is no secret that we have writers to do this."  
"Ah spend a lot of time doing what the writers tell me. I go where they tell me, I say what they want me to say. Even if I am in the midst of the worst day ever, Ah plaster on a grin and play me part. Lying to myself about how I feel about anyone is something that ah won't do. It's not something ah want ta be good at." He stared at the man intensely. He continued with a sort of a low snarl.  
"When ah find that ah have feelings for someone, whoever they are, it will be with words and actions from me own heart and mind, unedited, uncensored, and for me own motivations, not a lie for some ratings boost, It'll never be worth the cost."  
When he had finished speaking, the man who asked the question stepped up again. "Still dodging."  
"Yeah? Bite me." Sheamus snarled at the man. AJ flipped her hair and blushd, squirming in her chair. She had never found Sheamus so hot in her life as she did when he was angry. The combination of honesty and determination in his voice always did unexplainable things to her.  
Reigns watched as sheamus answered the question, and then as the next fan stepped up, his hand reached into Sheamus' lap, rubbing him on the thigh for a few moments beneath the table before pulling away.


End file.
